Recently, the power supply of a computer generally includes a plurality of electric power output port with 12 volts and 5 volts. The electric power with different voltages is supplied to auxiliary devices by an electric connector disposed in the cover of the computer. The auxiliary devices are all installed in the computer, i.e. so-called “built-in type devices”. The voltage input of the typical built-in type devices, e.g. a hard disk, a CD-ROM, a CD-R and a CD-RW, is 12 volts. The voltage input of the typical built-in type devices, e.g. a floppy and some speaker built in the computer, is 5 volts.
Generally speaking, the above-mentioned power supply installed in the computer has enough electrical power output for the above-mentioned built-in type devices. The power supply still has some remainder electric power which can be utilized, and the so-called remainder electric power is the electric power which is not applied yet within the maximal electric power output of the power supply.
The computer technology change with each passing day, the auxiliary devices disposed outside the computer are increased continuously, the necessary voltage of the auxiliary devices are also different, and therefore each auxiliary device generally has a rectifier (called as a transformer) whose of a plug is inserted into a mains socket. For above reason, the neighborhood of the computer and the mains socket is fill of electric wires, the transformers, and switching sockets. According to the above-mentioned computer, there will be not only an unfavorable view but also an inconvenience for user.
In particular, for example, the difference between various specifications of the electric power input port of a monitor leads to limit the monitor in conformity with the computer. General speaking, according to CRT monitors, the computer has a socket disposed on the back thereof and the socket can directly supply the electric power to the CRT monitor, but the necessary voltage of most of LCD monitors differ from that of CRT monitors. For above reason, LCD monitor must be additionally equipped with a transformer, and the LCD monitor must be supplied with necessary electric power by the mains socket, so as to cause the user inconvenience.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a remainder electric power distributing device of a computer to solve the above-mentioned problems and disadvantages.